


(not) dreams

by fromthefarshore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Sometimes it feels like a dream (but Ronan knows that it's not).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/gifts).



> I'm extremely late this year, but I could never stop this tradition.  
> Happy (belated) birthday my friend, and a warning: romance&fluff awaits!!

At first, Ronan has thought it's simply another of his dreams. And even now, weeks, months and years after, he still finds himself thinking it.

He looks at Adam, sitting cross legged on the floor and counting screws, his eyebrows furrowed because one of them seems to be missing, and Ronan almost waits for himself to wake up with a screw in his hands. He doesn't though, instead bringing a can of beer to his lips and taking a long sip of the cold drink.

"We can use one of the old screws from the box," he says, and Adam lets out a sigh, finally looking up at Ronan, who is sitting leaning against the wall.

"I know we can," he says, "but I don't get where did it disappear. It was here a few minutes ago." He looks around again, lifting the papers and tools that are scattered around. Adam has finally bought a bed frame for the mattress he sleeps on, but he had to take it all apart to be able to bring it back home. Ronan has decided to help him put it together again, even if Adam doesn't really let him do anything.

He appreciates the company, though, Ronan knows it.

"Screw it," he says and he enjoys the way Adam snorts at it, the corners of his lips curling upwards in a failed attempt to suppress his laughter.

"And you'd be okay with that?" he asks, his eyes slightly narrowed now that a full on grin makes its way to his face. Now it's Ronan who laughs, loud and clear, not even bothering to tune it down.

"That was a shit joke," he says, and Adam hits his leg, playfully, his fingers stopping still when it seems he's about to pull away. Instead, he palms Ronan's knee and lets out a soft, pleased hum.

"Yet you enjoy it."

Ronan snorts, but he doesn't argue. He's not about to confirm this statement as it'd make Adam too cocky, but he's not going to lie either.

Adam understands him anyway.

"This has been a long day," he says, his eyes wandering away from Ronan and to a window in front of him. Patches of sky seen through it are coloured in warm hues of the evening, last bits of sunlight coming through the gaps between the buildings. It's calm.

Ronan reaches for Adam's hand and intertwines their fingers together. Adam's skin is a bit rough, and Ronan wonders if he's already finished the hand cream and didn't get a new one. He makes a mental note to bring it next time he comes over.

"You woke up before six," he says, carefully pulling Adam's arm closer to himself in a wordless plea for more contact. Adam complies, he does so without a second thought, like it's in his nature now, like it's always been so. He lies down, straightening his legs and resting his head in Ronan's lap. He closes his eyes, but a smile doesn't go away.

"Maybe," he hushes. Adam looks cute like this, content and happy, his eyebrows not furrowed anymore, the lost screw already forgotten. And Ronan thinks, he wants to kiss him.

Kissing Adam always makes him realise that it is, in fact, not a dream. It's a feeling that could never be the same when he's asleep, a feeling that his mind wouldn't be able to come up on its own, without the actual touch. It feels most dreamy though, most unreal because sometimes Ronan still can't believe he's kissing the boy he's liked since Anglionby days, the boy that has turned his world around.

He gently brushes the hair away from Adam's forehead, and Adam opens his eyes. Ronan leans down and Adam lifts his head to meet Ronan for a kiss.

It's short and sweet, it tastes like Adam, and Ronan thinks it's definitely not a dream. He would have woken up before their lips met otherwise.

Adam sits up again, but he doesn't move away from Ronan. Instead, he straddles his legs and leans in for another, this time longer and deeper, kiss. He lets go of Ronan's hand just to hold his face, his fingers splattered across Ronan's skin, and all Ronan wants to do is pull Adam closer.

So he does, wrapping his arms around his waist, and then letting his hand wander down to Adam's ass. He can feel Adam hum into his mouth.

This is not a dream.

"You're distracting me," Adam says, but his voice is barely a hush and there's no complaining note in it. Ronan grins and then, he kisses Adam again, and again.

Laughter bubbles up in Adam's throat and escapes his lips in a fit of light giggles, and Ronan thinks, it's Adam who's distracting.

His can of beer is left forgotten on the floor, but the taste in his mouth is better now, and the warmth under his hands is far more welcome than the coolness of the beer can.

"I will never put the bed frame together like this," Adam comments, but the words are eaten by another kiss, and Ronan thinks, fuck the bed frame.

Adam laughs, a nice warning that Ronan must have said the words aloud. He always does after all, he likes sharing his remarks with Adam. He likes hearing him laugh.

"I'd rather choose you," Adam says and he pulls away, looking Ronan into the eyes. Ronan snorts, but he lets Adam move and he lets him take his hand, and he lets him pull him up to his feet and lead him through the parts of the wooden bed frame to the mattress. Because it's Adam and because Ronan would always choose him as well.

-

Ronan wakes up what must be before six in the morning. The only light in the room is coming through the open bathroom door in the little corridor; it divides the apartment in dark blue and warm yellow, blurry lines making it all soft.

Adam is making breakfast for himself at the little kitchen corner, but he turns his head when he hears Ronan grunt. His face is two parts shadow and one part light, the yellow hues playing in his messed hair making it seem warm and fluffy.

"Did I wake you up?" he asks, but Ronan doesn't know the answer. Neither does he care about it.

He gets up and slowly walks to Adam. He messes up his hair even more, letting out an amused snort, and then he hugs Adam from behind.

Adam puts down the bread he's been slicing and leans into the touch even when he says, "Go back to sleep, Ronan."

"Go back to sleep yourself," Ronan mutters back and he buries his nose in the crook of Adam's neck.

"Noah and Blue would make fun of you forever if I told them how cuddly you are," Adam intones, "or tell me I'm dreaming."

"They wouldn't believe you," Ronan says, and he feels himself grin. Adam laughs, and Ronan thinks again, it does feel like a dream.

Except it's not, and he's made sure of it. He counted the screws on the floor when he woke up; one of them is still missing.

In his dream, he'd make a new one.

"Maybe," Adam says, turning around in Ronan's arms. Their noses are almost touching now, and Adam leans forward to press his lips lightly against Ronan's.

Ronan hums.

If it was his dream, Adam wouldn't kiss him.

But he does.


End file.
